Un Demonio Llamado Odio
by kiras70
Summary: Todos tenemos un demonio en el interior llamado odio. Y siempre estamos a un paso de liberarlo una vez que el demonio es liberado ya no hay vuelta atrás…


Todos tenemos un demonio en el interior llamado odio. Y siempre estamos a un paso de liberarlo una vez que el demonio es liberado ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-O-

Hinata hyuga 14 años, futura heredera del clan y primogénita de hiashi, a su vez la deshonra y vergüenza de toda su familia.

Como siempre había sido la primera en despertarse y salir de la casa al campo para entrenar. Siempre trataba de hacer todo lo posible para ser más fuerte, pero aunque lo fuera siempre era criticada por ser débil y de personalidad inaceptable.

"Quiero crecer para ser una ninja muy fuerte y así poder proteger a todos los que quiero. Fuerte como mi papà y noble como mi mamà."

El sonido de las kunais sonaba entre los árboles y hacia que los pagaros volaran asustados. Después de practicar su puntería seguía la fuerza física y por ultimo las técnicas con chakra.

Llegaba al punto de caer exhausta sobre el suelo, pero no era suficiente no para ella. Tenia que levantarse y segur, tenia que seguir…

"tu hermana es 3 años menor y es mas fuerte que tu" "eres una deshonra deberías hacer algo bien y morirte"

Ya pasaban las 12 del día y sentía hambre y cansancio y decidió ir a comer un poco de ramen y si tenía suerte ver a su amor de la niñez y vida entera naruto uzumaki.

-Y por obra del destino estaba justo hay parado con una gran y brillante sonrisa iba saliendo acompañado de…sakura por un momento sentí una presión en mi corazón al ver a naruto con sakura-san pero sabia que eran amigos y solo eso. Así que trate de verme normal mientras me acercaba, ellos me vieron y para mi sorpresa se dirigieron a mí.

-A-a h-ola n-naruto-kun y s-sakura-san

Sakura me miraba con furia, mientras naruto solo miraba al piso, era muy raro y trate de saber que pasaba, pero la voz de sakura se me adelanto.

-Si,si como sea, hola HINATA, que bien que te encontramos. Sabes justo en este instante íbamos a buscarte.

-Y p-para que seria s-sakura-san – quería correr, sentía que algo muy malo pasaba para que sakura me hablara así, solo quería que alguien llegase y me rescatara, pero nadie llego.

-Para informarte que dejes de acosar a mi novio, si, A MI novio Naruto -decía mostrándole a hinata que las manos de los dos estaban entrelazadas.

-P-pero yo no….

-Ya naruto dile algo a esta lunática que no te deja en paz, Dile que somos novios.

Mi corazón gritaba que fuera mentira y esperaba que mi príncipe azul viniese a mi rescate… pero no, mi príncipe estaba adelante mió con otra chica y mi corazón rogaba que no me dijera nada que me sonriera y dijese que todo era una broma.

Naruto que tenia la cabeza gacha la levanto ante la insistencia de su novia y las palabras que nunca espere escuchar de el, eran las que diría.

-Hinata sakura es mi novia… y estoy muy feliz, d-disculpa por no haberme percatado de tus sentimientos. Yo amo a Sakura-chan y por eso. Por favor desaparece…-naruto parecía seguro de casi todo o mas bien, seguro de lo ultimo que me dijo.

Sakura sonreía feliz y después de susurrarme – eso es, desaparece, no eres más que una vergüenza - se fue llevándose a naruto, dejándome atrás totalmente destrozada.

"Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece"

"Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece" "Por favor desaparece"

Una y otra vez, sonaban esas palabras en la cabeza de la peli-azul. El hambre y cansancio ya no estaban, dio la vuelta y camino a paso lento a su casa, en su mente todavía sonaban las palabras de naruto y quería desahogarse y llorar en su habitación, desahogarse quitarse ese dolor si llorando podía olvidar ella lloraría hasta quedar sin recuerdos.

Llego a su casa y entro en silencio, no quería que la vieran llegar, así podría irse a su habitación a llorar junto a ikas –"un pequeño pajarito que salvo de un gato hace 3 meses, lo cuidaba y quería mucho, con el tenia minutos felices estando en su casa ya que vivir hay solo le a traído dolor y sufrimiento"- pero no lo logro su hermana de 11 años la vio volver y se acerco con una sonrisa a ella.

-Hola hinata, como te fue hoy…

-Trate de decir algo pero mi voz no salía,-b-b….

-O lo olvidaba, tu no sabes hablar- reía divertida la niña molestando a su hermana- pero como yo si se y mejor que tu, te diré una !GRAN NOTICIA!

Sakura y Naruto son novios y se ven muy bien juntos. Creo que fue naruto quien se lo pidió a sakura diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, a ella y a nadie MÁS. – soltaba Hanabi recalcando lo ultimo y mirando divertida a hinata.

Hinata paso al lado de su hermana sin decir nada dejando a la otra chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se dirigió a su cuarto, pero fue parada por una voz fría y ronca por el coraje.

-Hinata, acércate ahora mismo. – Hiashi soltaba cada palabra con mucho rencor a su primogénita.

Hinata entro a la sala donde acostumbraba a tener enfrentamientos con su padre o algún hyuga y se sentó frente a el mirando al suelo.

-Hinata, espero no te sorprenda mucho lo que voy a decirte.-el hombre hizo una pausa y prosiguió con lo que le tenía que decir a su hija mayor- Eres una desgracia y una deshonra para el clan Hyuga, desde el día en que naciste lo supe tu nunca llegaras a ser digna del clan y ni siquiera lo eres para llevar el apellido y por eso decidimos quitarte el privilegio de ser la heredera de la familia y ese puesto será para hanabi ya que ella si es todo lo que un hyuga debe ser.

Hinata todavía miraba el suelo y parecía que no había escuchado lo que decía el hyuga mayor.

-Y por ultimo – dijo arrojando frente a hinata el medio cadáver de su canario, que estaba todo ensangrentado y le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza. – hinata abrió los ojos y parecieron desorbitarse, estaba mirando el cadáver del ultimo ser que ella amaba y que seguramente el ultimo que la querría.

-Decidí regalarle un gato a mi hija hanabi y como estaba aburrida decidí prestarle al pájaro que escondías en tu cuarto para que jugaran… me debes agradecer ya que pareció gustarle mucho al gato y me costo hacer que dejara de jugar con el.- el hombre tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ya que eso de seguro le da a entender que a el no se le oculta nada.

Jajajajaja- hinata se levanto y comenzó a reírse maniáticamente, mientras sacaba una kunai y se aproximaba a su progenitor.

-Que crees que haces Hinata, decía el hombre furioso mientras se ponía de pie.- mientras no creía lo que veía seguramente era algo malo que su hija mayor estuviera unos centímetros atacándolo para seguramente matarlo.

"Por favor desaparece" "que dejes de acosar a mi novio" "fue naruto quien se lo pidió diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, a ella y a nadie MÁS" "Eres una desgracia y una deshonra para el clan Hyuga desde el día en que naciste lo supe tu nunca llegaras a ser digna" "me debes agradecer ya que pareció gustarle mucho al gato y me costo hacer que dejara de jugar con el"

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… no aun no eras la necesarias una y otra vez, atravesó con su kunai al hombre que llamo padre toda su vida, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su cara salpicada por la sangre del Líder Hyuga, quien yacía muerto con los ojos abiertos sin color y la boca medio abierta llena de su propia sangre, a los pies de ella…

-QUE OCURRE- decía la menor de las hermanas entrando corriendo a donde se encontraba el cadáver de su padre y su hermana parada frente a el.

Hinata dirigió su mirada donde su hermana y caminando hacia ella con la misma sonrisa que mato a su padre.

Lo ultimo que paso por la mente de hinata fue…

"Por favor desaparece", por que tengo que ser yo ¿porque?...por que mejor no todos ellos desaparecen.

-O-

Un demonio llamado odio, por que siempre estamos al borde de liberarlo y se sabe que si lo liberas ya no habrá vuelta atrás….

-O-

Bueno nunca había hecho un One-Shot y menos de esta temática, comenzó queriendo ser de romance y termino de esa manera, espero les haya agradado y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador, solo la historia es mía. Nos leemos pronto…

Se que es medio raro y demás, pero es donde la imaginación me llevo y sin mas que decir. Gracias por leer.


End file.
